In the state of the art, systems for the transfer of energy and data are known. In vehicles such systems may be used for providing energy or data for an on-board entertainment system, for illuminating devices or the like. Contactless transfer between a first vehicle part and a second vehicle part that is movable relative to the aforesaid makes it possible, for example, to electrically effortlessly connect rapidly reconfigurable passenger cabins of a vehicle with variably-positionable seats or devices arranged above seats to higher-level systems of the vehicle.
In larger vehicles, for example in commercial aircraft, the safety of the design of technical devices is prescribed in several levels, depending on the intended criticality of the application of the devices under consideration. Apart from applications that are critical to the survival of passengers and to the integrity of the vehicle, furthermore, less critical or non-critical applications are imaginable. These gradations are often referred to as “design assurance levels (DALs)”, wherein DAL level “A” is used for particularly critical applications, and DAL level “E” for particularly non-critical applications. The supply of electrical current and data to devices of DAL level A thus needs to be considerably more reliable or considerably safer than the supply to devices for applications of DAL level E. Cabling of release mechanisms of compartments for oxygen masks in cabins of commercial aircraft is predominantly carried out to DAL level B.
DE 10 2008 024 217 A1 discloses a system for contactless energy and data transfer, in which system a transducer/transformer is formed between the first vehicle part and the second vehicle part. Apart from the transfer of energy, data is transferred as alternating-voltage signals that are modulated onto a carrier signal with a carrier frequency.
The electrical connection of devices with stringent safety requirements, for example of release mechanisms of compartments for oxygen masks, on board commercial aircraft is usually implemented by separate cabling arrangements in order to achieve a high DAL level. In contrast to the aforesaid, devices in a passenger service unit (PSU), which devices are located above seats whose positions are variable, may be electrically connected, by means of a system for contactless energy and data transfer, to a higher-level system of the commercial aircraft. Since in a PSU the loudspeakers, lights or operating buttons have only relatively low application criticality, the contactless data and energy transfer system used for this may have a relatively low DAL level. However, this excludes the connection of critical devices, for example the release mechanisms for mask compartments, to such a system. However, adapting conventional cabling arrangements after reconfiguration of the cabin would result in additional cabling effort and expenditure.